


Spark’s Fly One Shot #13

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [14]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Harry has a problem. Narry prepare for a new bundle of joy.





	Spark’s Fly One Shot #13

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the next instalment of ‘Spark’s Fly’ I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! It would totally make my day :)

 

 

**November 2022**

  
“Niall!!”

Niall lifted his head at the sound of his husband calling out to him, his fingers stilling on the strings of his old acoustic guitar. He had a riff stuck in his head earlier and ran upstairs to their bedroom where he last left his guitar, wanting to play it through and get it recorded on his phone. Now he smiled softly and laid the guitar to the side, making his way downstairs to see what his husband wanted.

“Hey,” Niall smiled at Harry when he walked into the foyer where his husband was standing, “Get your errands done?”

Harry stared at him, his eyes shifting back and forth and his hands behind his back. He was rocking back and forth on his heels and Niall furrowed his brow, sensing something was up with his husband.

“...Harry? What’s going on? Was there a problem getting Maggie to school?” Niall asks, wondering if something had finally gone down. Their five year old daughter had started school in September and both men had been worried she may get treated differently by other kids or even teachers. Harry’s fame has only kept growing year after year and it was no secret whose daughter she was. So far everything had been fine. Maggie had been treated normally and absolutely loves going to school. Niall wonders now if something had gone wrong.

“No!” Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, “No, Maggie is fine. Happily settled in her class for the day.”

“Okay...what’s going on then?” Niall asks slowly, trying to discern something from Harry’s face.

Harry bit his lip and looked at Niall with a sheepish look on his face, “I may have done something bad.”

Niall stares calmly at his husband for a long moment, not quite sure where to go with this. Harry has never come home and said something like this to him before. It was beyond bizarre and Niall was definitely curious, “What does that mean, Pet?”

Harry’s eyes shift to the side and he turns around to head back outside, “Come with me. I need your help anyway.”

Niall’s brow furrows and he starts to follow Harry, jokingly saying, “Have you kidnapped somebody? Are we hiding them in the basement?”

Harry looks back at him over his shoulder, a weird expression on his face, “You might actually prefer it if I did.”

Niall stopped dead in his tracks behind Harry’s SUV, “What??? Harry what the fuck have you - “ Niall stops when Harry opens the boot of the car and a few bags fall out onto the pavement. The boot of the Range Rover, the whole backseat, and even the front passenger seat are filled with shopping bags - tons and tons of shopping bags. A lot of them in different shades of pink. The car looks like a pink unicorn vomited everywhere. “Oh. My. God.”

Harry bends down to pick up the bags that fell onto the pavement, his eyes not meeting Niall’s when he stands back up.

“Harry! What the fuck have you done?” Niall asked, his eyes wide as he took it all in. He reached for a bag to look inside, finding blankets with different designs on them. Cute...if they didn’t already have a closet full of blankets, “This is - this is - I can’t even - “

Harry threw his arms up in the air, wailing “I have a problem Niall! A problem!”

Niall turns his head to look at his husband, blinking slowly as he looks at the distraught look on Harry’s face, “Petal...I think we’ve gotten beyond a problem here. This is - you need like, shopaholic’s anonymous or something.”

Harry looked at him hopefully, “Do you think that actually exists?”

“I don’t _know_!” Niall looks at him incredulously, “I was just kidding. Sort of. I mean, you do have a problem but there’s a reason for it. You’re excited.”

Harry looked down at the ground shyly, a small smile on his face, “Yeah. We’re having a baby, Niall. In two months! Another little girl and this time I’ll be there from the very beginning! I just - there’s so many things you can buy for a brand new baby and I - “

Niall moves over closer to his husband and slides an arm around his waist, pulling him in close, “...and you can’t help yourself every time you see something new. I know.”

“Plus there’s so much pink and we already know we’re having a baby girl. You know I can’t resist pink,” Harry says matter of fact.

Niall grinned and pressed a kiss to his husband’s bicep, “I am aware of your obsession with pink, yes, but Petal...you know we can’t keep all this right? It doesn’t make any sense. We already have so much stuff for our little one. All of this,” Niall sweeps his hand over the boot of the car, “...would never get used. She would grow too much before she even got to wear every outfit or use every blanket.”

Harry sighed but nodded, “I know. You’re right. You are. There’s just some really, really, cute things in there.”

Niall looked at all the stuff and chewed on his lip for a minute, then stepped in front of Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug, “Tell ya what, Pet. We’ll get everything inside and into our bedroom. We’ll go through it and you can show me what you like the absolute best. After that we’ll put all the rest back in the bags and bring it to some of the women’s shelters. What do you think? As much as you must have spent today it’s still not going to hurt your bank account. Why not help those mother’s who flee bad situations and sometimes have nothing but the clothes on their backs? You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Harry looked shocked for a moment, then a big smile came across his face and he hugged Niall happily, “Niall! That’s perfect! I can’t believe I didn’t think of something like that. I was too busy freaking out on the way home. I thought for sure you’d disown me. Especially after I ordered all that stuff online last month. We decided together we already had more than enough for the baby then I go out and...well...” Harry nods toward the car, “Do that.”

Niall turned around following Harry’s gaze toward the car. Bags were literally spilling everywhere and he couldn’t help it - laughter began to bubble up in his chest and before he knew it he was bent over at the waist, cackling loudly at his husband’s impulsivity yet again.

“Niall!!!” Harry said in a whiny voice, his arms crossed over his chest.

Niall glanced up at him and that only sent him into another fit of laughter, his eyes beginning to water and his stomach starting to hurt.

“Niall! Oh my God!” Harry said, sounding like he was in disbelief, “I can’t believe you’re laughing at me right now! I clearly have a problem. I need support!”

Niall held on to his stomach with one arm while leaning against the car with his other, “Petal,” He said through his giggles, “It looks like a pink unicorn vomited all over the inside of the car.” He laughed again for a minute then, “I’ve never seen so much pink in my life. Oh God.”

“Yes you have!” Harry argued, “I’m sure you have. You’re married to me.”

Niall’s laughter slowed a bit and he stepped closer to Harry, winding his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him until the pout on his face disappeared, “I am indeed married to you and we have a five year old daughter yet I still have not seen this much pink before. I don’t know what got into you today. I bet if I go online I’ll find pap pics of you in stores frantically grabbing up everything you see in pink.”

Harry snorted and began to giggle himself then, causing Niall to start all over again, “Oh my God, Niall!! That’s probably a lot more accurate than you think. What if there are pics of me? I probably look insane!”

“Nah,” Niall says, looking fondly up into his husband’s eyes, “You probably look like a father who is excited to welcome his first baby into the world.”

A panicked look came across Harry’s face and his hands squeezed Niall’s waist a bit harder, “You don’t think Maggie will think I don’t love her as much as the new baby do you? Oh my God, Niall, I couldn’t bear that! She’s my baby and nothing will change, you know that! I - “

“Harry. Pet,” Niall lifted a finger to Harry’s lips to shush him, “Maggie knows how much you love her. A new baby won’t change anything. She’s already told us a million times how excited she is to have a baby sister. Don’t worry so much, okay? I promise you Maggie is fine.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, worry still evident in his eyes, “I just don’t want her to see how excited I am and get the wrong idea.”

“She won’t, Harry. She’ll be too busy being just as excited as you are. We sat her down and explained everything remember?”

When Niall and Harry had decided to add to their family after Harry’s second world tour ended, they spent a long time quietly talking to people to find out how to go about it. They agreed they wanted to do it with a surrogate and Niall really wanted Harry to be the one to donate the sperm so they would then each have a biological child. Harry agreed then they went through the painstaking process of finding a surrogate. They had to be very careful about it because of Harry’s fame and everything had to be done right on the legal end so they didn’t risk issues with the surrogate. It took months but everything finally came in order and then it was time to start the IVF process.

That’s when they decided to have a long talk with Maggie and explain everything. She already knew that families could have two daddies, two mommies, or a daddy and a mommy. She also knew sometimes a family could just be a mommy or just a daddy. They started by explaining to her that only girls could give birth to babies and not boys so in order for her to have a brother or sister they would have to find someone to do it for them. They were worried it would all be terribly confusing to her but she handled it well and didn’t seem to mind at all. The only thing she cared about was getting a sibling. She didn’t seem to care how it happened.

Once it was confirmed the IVF had worked and then they learned it was a girl, they sat Maggie down again to tell her and to make sure she knew it wouldn’t change anything for her. They talked about how babies can take up a lot of time and energy but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t have time for her. No matter what she would always be their little girl and they’d always love her.

Maggie was nothing but excited at the news, even promising to help out with her new baby sister. Niall has been confident that Maggie understood everything as well as any five year old could and so far there had been no indication she was worried about anything at all.

“I know. I know we talked about everything with her,” Harry sighed, “I just love her so much and want to make sure she always knows that. I couldn’t bear it if I hurt her, even just accidentally.”

Niall kissed Harry on the nose and stepped back to start grabbing bags from the car, “Nobody is perfect, Harry, especially not parents. I’m sure we’ll hurt her at some point and she’ll hurt us but that won’t happen in this case. Maggie knows how much we love her and this new baby won’t change anything. Now, start grabbing some of these bags and help me get them inside you shopaholic!”

Harry barked out a laugh and shook his head, stopping Niall and kissing him quickly before he heads inside with his first load of bags.

  
~~~

  
After Harry and Niall spent an hour going through everything and Harry picked a couple of his favourite outfits to keep, they packed everything else away in their closet until they had a chance to figure out what shelters and hospitals they wanted to donate to, then they went downstairs to get something to eat for lunch, ending up in the sitting room when they were finished, drinking cups of tea.

When Harry’s phone dings he takes it out of his pocket, immediately laughing when he reads the text. Apparently it’s a text from their surrogate, “Niall. Oh my God. It’s a text from Hannah. She said she was driving earlier and ‘Kiwi’ came on the radio. She said it gave her a whole new perspective on ‘I’m having your baby’”

Niall laughed loudly and moved his head in to see the text, “She really is hilarious. I hope our baby gets some of that personality of hers. She’s always happy and joking around. We picked a good one, H. It took a long time and many hours of frustration but it’s worth it in the end isn’t it? To feel completely comfortable with the person who is bringing our baby into the world?”

“You’re right,” Harry agreed, “With Hannah I feel completely sure she will take care of our baby and bring her safely into the world.”

Niall smiled and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, his mind wandering a bit while Harry continued talking away. At some point he must have started chewing on his nails without even realizing it because Harry lays a hand on his thigh and looks at him with concern in his eyes, “Niall? Are you okay? You only chew on your nails when you’re nervous or worried about something.”

Niall turned his body on the sofa so he could look at Harry and gave him a half smile, “Can I tell you something really stupid, Pet?”

Harry frowned and squeezed Niall’s leg gently, “Nothing you have to say is stupid baby. You can tell me anything as always.”

Niall nodded and covered his face with one hand, looking a bit embarrassed, “It’s really weird but I just realized I’m a little jealous that someone else is carrying your baby. Jesus!” Niall laughed at himself, “It sounds so stupid saying it out loud. Like, it’s physically impossible for men to have babies and even if we could I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t ever want to be pregnant so I don’t know where the fuck this jealousy is coming from.”

Harry took a moment, looking at Niall with a small smile on his face. He moved suddenly, standing up long enough to straddle Niall on the sofa and slide his arms around Niall’s neck. He leaned in and kissed Niall softly then pulled back and said, “It’s not stupid that you feel that way, baby. Just know that when I look at Hannah I don’t see her as the woman who is carrying my baby. I see her as the woman who is carrying _our_ baby. All I can think about is being a father to _your_ child and getting to see _you_ from the very beginning this time. I love you so much, Niall Horan. You are my everything and nothing or nobody will ever change that.”

Niall looked up into Harry’s eyes as he spoke, his hands slowly sliding up and down Harry’s back, “Thank you, Petal. Hearing you say that makes me so happy. I can’t wait for us to have a baby together. For you, me and Maggie to be a family with our new little one.”

“I can’t wait either, love.” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Niall slowly for a minute before pulling back just far enough for him to whisper, “You know what else?”

Niall shook his head, his breath hitching as he saw a change in Harry’s eyes. Saw them get darker and watched as his teeth dug into his plump bottom lip.

“You being jealous is really fucking sexy,” Harry said, a low growl to his voice that sent Niall’s stomach swooping with desire.

Niall smirked up at his husband and slowly slid his hands down over his thick, muscular thighs and around to squeeze his perfectly plump arse. As each year went by and Harry continued his strict work out regiment, Niall found his thighs, arse and arms just kept getting more toned and more delicious and sometimes (okay maybe more than sometimes) Niall couldn’t keep his hands off him.

“Oh yeah?” Niall practically purred, “Maybe I should get jealous more often if this is how you’re going to react.”

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss Niall, their lips slowly moving together while Niall’s hands wandered slowly up over Harry’s broad back and back down again to squeeze his arse. That prompted Harry to buck forward a bit, his head tilting to the other side as he moved in to ramp up the kiss, sliding his tongue into Niall’s mouth and kissing him hungrily. Niall reciprocated and soon they were kissing feverishly, panting into each other’s mouths and moving their hands frantically over each other’s bodies.

“Harry,” Niall breathed out when they broke the kiss and Harry started kissing down his neck, “H. Pet. Do we - “ Niall moaned as Harry bucked forward again, rubbing against his crotch, “-fuck, do we have time before we have to pick up Mags?”

Harry nipped playfully at his collarbone before sitting up and quickly looking at his watch. A sly grin came over his face and he stood up off of Niall, starting to strip off his skin tight jeans and shirt, “We definitely do...if you fuck me fast and hard.”

Arousal shot through Niall’s body, quickly prompting him into action, lifting his own shirt over his head and unbuttoning his own jeans. Harry was there in an instant, completely naked and on his knees to help Niall pull his jeans completely off. “My God,” Niall murmured breathlessly as his boxers came off and were tossed on the floor by his husband, “I swear you look more fucking beautiful everyday, Petal. I still can’t believe you’re me husband sometimes.”

Harry slid his hands up Niall’s naked thighs, kissing up the inside of his leg and burying his face in Niall’s crotch where his cock was rapidly becoming hard. When he looked up at Niall again he said, “Maybe you’ll believe it in a minute when your cock is buried in my ass and you’re fucking me senseless.”

“Jesus Christ!” Niall cursed, ready to be buried in Harry right now. He shouldn’t be this desperate. They had a couple glasses of wine the night before after Maggie went to bed, then they turned in themselves earlier than usual, giggling as they jogged up the stairs with their hands all over each other. They slowly fucked for a long time, both of them happily exhausted by the time they finished. Yet here he is now, ready to devour his husband barely twelve hours later and Harry is just as eager. They were definitely lucky. Niall knew that. Not every couple is still so enamoured with each other after five years together and neither one of them ever took that for granted.

“One minute,” Harry said, then he took off out of the room, his pale arse bouncing and giving Niall a show. He came back quickly with a bottle of lube in his hand, tossing it next to Niall on the couch before he straddled Niall again and began kissing him, “Love you so much, Ni. God, I really, really do.”

Niall buried his face in Harry’s neck, kissing along the large vein and down over his shoulder. His hands slid around to Harry’s arse, pulling the cheeks apart and squeezing roughly like he knew Harry liked, “Mmm I love you just as much, Harry. Moments alone like this are everything.”

Harry smiled sweetly and slid his fingers into Niall’s hair at the back of his head, “Open me up, yeah? Need to feel you.”

Niall did what he was told, pulling Harry in closer to him and coating his fingers in lube. He spread Harry’s cheeks again and circled his entrance with his index finger before sliding it in and moving it around. Harry was still a bit loose from the night before so it didn’t take long before he was ready for another finger, moaning low in his throat when Niall expertly hooked his two fingers to hit that perfect spot.

“You’re so fucking good at this,” Harry gasped out when Niall was up to three fingers, his lips, tongue and teeth playing with Harry’s nipples and getting him all worked up while he opened him up, “You know exactly what to do to make me want to explode. Best lover I’ve ever had.”

That isn’t the first time Harry has told him this yet it still made Niall’s cheeks red and filled him with pride. He used to be a bit self conscious and secretly wondered in the beginning of their relationship if he could really satisfy a man like Harry Styles. It was kind of silly, really, and he never did tell Harry or anyone about it. Needless to say Harry obviously showed Niall that he was more than satisfying but it still gave Niall a thrill every time Harry said it.

“You ready for my cock, Petal? Hmm? Want me to wreck you now?” Niall murmured, pulling away from Harry’s nipples to look up into his red, sweaty face.

“Jesus yes,” Harry moaned, his lips swollen from biting into them as Niall filled his body with pleasure, “Come on,” He wiggled his arse around in Niall’s lap, his hard cock brushing against Niall’s own hard cock making the both of them moan, “Fuck me.”

Niall grabbed Harry by the hips and helped to guide him into position. Harry quickly lubed up Niall’s cock then positioned it at his entrance, slowly sitting down and letting his tight heat engulf Niall’s cock. Both men groaned and came together in a hot, passionate kiss as Harry began to move his body back and forth, rocking on Niall’s cock.

“Fuck!” Niall cursed against Harry’s lips after a really spectacular hip roll by his husband, “Got me so deep that time, H. So fucking good at this.”

Harry moved a little faster, rolling his hips repeatedly in the way Niall loved. Niall grabbed onto Harry’s ass cheeks, holding him in place and encouraging him to keep fucking himself just like that. “So good at this with you, baby,” Harry breathed out, “Only with you. You know exactly how to fuck me so good.”

Niall groaned and buried his face in Harry’s neck, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down over his broad chest while bucking his hips up to fuck into him, meeting his every hip roll and driving his cock in as deep as it could go. Harry made a guttural noise and held onto Niall with his arms around his neck and his hands buried in his soft, brown locks.

“Oh God, H,” Niall cried out, his hips fucking up into Harry, harder and faster, “Can’t get enough of you. You’re so sexy, so incredible.”

“Yeah,” Harry gasped out, “Want to be sexy for you always. Love when I catch you looking at me with lust in your eyes. The most amazing feeling. Want to see that look forever.”

Niall cried out and gripped Harry’s hips tight, stilling him so that he could pound up into him repeatedly until they both came. Harry got the message and reached down to grab his own cock, jerking himself off hard and fast, keeping up with Niall’s hard thrusts inside him.

“Ah! Oh fuck!” Niall grunted out as he slammed his cock up into Harry one last time, stilling as he came hard inside him.

Harry threw his head back and moaned, the sound coming from deep down inside him. He began to come over his hand and onto Niall’s stomach, Niall watching him in awe while he gasped for air and came down from his own orgasm. After five years it was still magical to watch Harry Styles coming and Niall was extremely grateful he was the only person who gets to see it. Doesn’t think about the people before him who got to see it. If he did he’d probably end up committing assault on those poor unsuspecting people.

“Love you,” Harry murmured against Niall’s lips as he leaned in to kiss him, “Incredible as always.”

Niall smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his husband’s sweaty body, holding him close and allowing himself this close, quiet moment before they had to get up.

Five minutes later, Harry pulls back and makes a face, “I didn’t think this through very well. Should have grabbed a condom when I got the lube. The minute you pull out I’m going to leak come all over everything.”

Niall cackled with laughter and reached behind them where a throw was folded over the back of the couch, “Here,” He giggled, “Press that against your arse until we get to the shower and we’ll put it in the wash while we go get Maggie. We’ve probably got ten minutes to shower and change before we have to leave.”

Harry grinned and took the throw, slowly easing himself off Niall’s cock and standing up, covering his ass with the blanket. When he was situated, he gave Niall a sly look, “Race you to the shower!”

Niall grinned fondly as he watched Harry take off, getting up and taking off after him, only too happy to bring up the rear if it meant he got to watch his husband run in front of him and hear his ridiculously loud, happy, laughter.

  
~~~

**January 2023**

  
Harry got to work on his third album while they were awaiting the birth of their baby. He planned on taking at least six full months off, maybe more, to spend at home just being a parent once the baby is born so he wanted to have an album done or mostly done so that when he was ready to work again there wouldn’t be too long a wait for fans before they get his album.  
His label was quite happy to step back and let him take all the time he needed when it came to this next album. They knew he’d produce an amazing, quality album so when he told them it would be awhile because he and Niall wanted to add to their family they shook his hand and wished him luck, letting him know they were available if he needed anything.

So after discussing his plans with Niall to see if his husband agreed, they decided to work on the album while they waited for the baby to be born and then take a bit of time off once she was born before heading back into the studio. They knew they could work while Maggie was in school during the day and bring the baby with them so it worked perfectly for them being able to spend good quality time at home with their family during the first year of their child’s life. Once the album is out and the baby is at least one they would go on tour, planning it so that the legs were two to three weeks long with time off in between and then the bulk of the tour would be in the Summer so that Maggie would be able to be in school with her classmates for a good portion of the school year.

They planned everything, even speaking with the principal of Maggie’s school to see if the tutor they bring on tour with them can conference with Maggie’s teacher when the time came so that Maggie would literally be doing everything her classmates were doing. It was a lot to discuss and decide on but it was easy for them because they want the same things and at the end of the day their family is the most important thing to them.

“H? You haven’t been listening to a word Mitch or I are saying have you?”

Harry snaps his head up at the sound of Niall’s voice and looks over across the studio where Niall and Mitch are huddled up, both with guitars around their bodies. Mitch can’t play professionally anymore because of the damage the car accident did to his hand but he can pick at the strings a bit and his writing skills are and knowledge about music is invaluable so it was a given he’d be working on any album Harry ever releases. It’s especially amazing how much chemistry he and Niall have together musically and lyrically and Harry still gets a happy feeling in his chest when he sees the two of them huddled together working.

“No. Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, standing up and walking over to sit on the couch across from where they were scribbling music and lyrics, “What were you saying?”

Niall looks at him for a moment then lifts his guitar strap over his head, resting his guitar against the wall, “Never mind that now. What’s going on? You okay?”

Harry nodded and wiped both of his hands over his face, “Yeah, I’m fine really. Just anxious. Hannah is a week over due now and I just want to meet our baby.”

Niall sat down next to Harry and rested his hand on Harry’s thigh turning his head just enough to kiss the top of Harry’s head, “I know, Petal, I know. The wait is hard but it’s almost over. If Hannah doesn’t go into labour in the next few days the doctor will induce labour. Our baby is almost here.”

“God,” Harry sighed, lifting his head from Niall’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his bicep, “I love her so damn much already and I haven’t even met her yet.”

Niall smiled lovingly at Harry and reached for his hand, linking their fingers together, “It’s amazing isn’t it? The love you feel for your child even though you haven’t even met them yet? Everyone talks about it but you can’t really understand what they mean until you experience it for yourself. Then it just consumes you and from that moment on your love for your child will consume you for the rest of your life.”

Harry smiled at Niall and lifted their linked hands, kissing Niall’s knuckles, “I feel that way about Maggie. I hope you know I won’t love this baby anymore than I love Maggie.”

Niall reaches up with his free hand and brushes his thumb over Harry’s cheek, “I do know that. Just like I won’t love this baby any less because she’s not mine biologically. For us...we love each other so fiercely, Pet, that the lines are blurred. Actually, there are no lines. What’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours and just as you love Maggie with all your heart, I will love this little baby with all of mine. Still...I can’t wait to see you holding a baby that you helped make. There’s something special about that and I’m grateful you get to experience it.”

Harry couldn’t respond to that. He was too emotional. He just rested his head on Niall’s shoulder again, the two of them sitting quietly while the team worked around them in the studio. Eventually they got back to work and Harry was able to focus more, laying down a few vocals on the song they were working on.

They worked for another two hours and were just getting ready to leave for the day when both Harry’s and Niall’s phones dinged at the same time making them look at each other with wide eyes and pull their phones out to see if it was what they thought it was or just a coincidence.

“Oh God,” Harry breathed out when he opened the text, his eyes darting back up to meet Niall’s, “It’s finally happening, Niall. She’s - Hannah’s in labour.”

“Yeah,” Niall put his phone back in his pocket, a slow smile crossing his face, “I see that. Are you ready for this Petal?”

“Yes, yes. Definitely,” Harry nodded, his eyes wide and his phone still held open in his hand.

“Really?” Niall smirked, “Because you look like you’re about to shit your pants babe.”

“Nialllll,” Harry whined, snapping out of whatever little trance he was in and shoving his phone back in his pocket, “Don’t make fun of me.”

Niall laughed and slid an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him into his side, “You’re absolutely adorable, Petal. I love you so much. Let’s go wait for our baby, yeah? I’ll drive. You call Gemma and see if she can keep Maggie tonight.”

“She will,” Harry said confidently, “She’s already picked her up from school for some girl time anyway. They’ll both be excited for a sleepover.”

When they got outside to the car, Niall unlocked it and they both got in, Harry calling Gemma while Niall began the drive. When Harry hung up he confirmed that Gemma was happy to look after Maggie and told them not to worry about a thing.

“Maggie is definitely in good hands,” Niall said, taking one hand off the steering wheel and laying it on Harry’s thigh. Harry picked it up and linked their fingers together while squeezing gently, “Our girl will be here soon, Pet. She’s on her way into the world.”

Harry grinned over at Niall and ran his free hand through his hair, his right leg jostling nervously. Niall smiled back at him reassuringly and Harry knew everything would be okay. They were going to be Dad’s again and he couldn’t imagine a feeling in the world any better than this.

  
~~~

  
They’d been at the hospital for hours now. It was just after five in the afternoon when they got the text and now it was pushing midnight and Harry was well on his way to pulling his hair out. He’s been pacing up around the private waiting area they were waiting in, going out in the hallway and pacing up and down there too, he’s had several lattes and regular coffees from the Starbucks across the street and has gone to have a wee at least ten times because of it, and through it all Niall has been there, steady and calm, reassuring Harry and not getting annoyed with him. Niall was truly his rock and Harry didn’t know what he would do without him.

After another lap up and down the hallway, Harry walks back into the waiting area and sits down next to Niall who is leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and his legs stretched out in front of him, “You asleep?”

Niall opens his eyes and smiles softly, reaching for Harry’s hand, “Nah. Couldn’t sleep even if I wanted to.”

Harry nods, reaching his free hand up to rub at his own eyes, “Mum wasn’t kidding when she told me to be patient because labour could take hours.”

Niall chuckles, “That’s true but the last time we were allowed in to see Hannah she was at eight centimetres and the mid wife said it wouldn’t take long before she hit ten and the pushing would start. That wasn’t quite an hour ago. Won’t be long now, Pet.”

Harry leans in and kisses the corner of Niall’s mouth, his eyes glistening with tears, “Do you seriously know how much I love you? You’re so calm, so good. I’d never want to do this with anyone else. Never.”

Niall smiled and reached over to brush a thumb over Harry’s dimple, “You absolute sap! I love you, too. Couldn’t be happier than I am right now, sitting here waiting for our little girl to be born.”

Harry smiles and rests his head on Niall’s shoulder, the pair of them quiet for the next little bit while they wait. Finally at twenty minutes after midnight the mid wife walks in and smiles at them, “You’ll be happy to know your little girl has been safely delivered. She is with the doctor now getting all cleaned up and checked out. I’ll bring you to a private room now where she will be brought to you very shortly.”

Niall and Harry both jump up, Harry gripping onto Niall’s hand tightly, “Is that normal? That she’s with a doctor? Is something wrong with her?”

Niall smiles and squeezes Harry’s hand gently, speaking to his husband before the mid wife gets a chance, “It’s perfectly normal, Harry. Every baby gets checked out once they’re born. Maggie did too. Being pushed out of a woman’s privates isn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world.”

Harry snorts at his husband’s use of words, the mid wife getting a great chuckle out of it as well, “Niall is right, although I probably would have worded it differently. Child birth can be traumatic for a baby. That’s why we often see bruising on the head and redness and swelling on the face. It all goes away in a day or two, however, and it isn’t anything to worry about. Right now the doctor is simply checking lung function and making sure all mucus is removed from her nasal passages, she’ll be measured and weighed then brought to you. If you would just follow me?”

Harry and Niall both nod and hold hands as they follow the mid wife down the hallway to an empty room. She lets them inside and tells them to make themselves comfortable and a nurse will bring their baby in shortly.

The room was beautiful. It was painted in lovely pastel colours and had different animal designs all around. There were two comfy rocking chairs with blankets draped over the back and a cot to place the baby in, the blankets white with pictures of giraffes all over. Harry couldn’t help but giggle when he saw them, “It’s like fate, Niall! Because of the toy giraffe I got for Maggie when she was a baby!”

Niall stood behind Harry, his chest pressed to Harry’s back as Harry lovingly gazed down at the blankets and ran his fingers over them, “That giraffe. You learned to sew because of that giraffe. It’s been washed a thousand times and has lost all it’s limbs but you keep sewing it back together because our girl loves it so much.”

Harry turns around and smiles shyly down at Niall, shrugging, “It’s what parents do, yeah? Anything to keep their kids happy. I’d travel around the world to find a complete replica of that giraffe for her if she asked me to.”

“I know you would, Petal, and that is one of the many reasons you’re a great father,” Niall says, stepping in to Harry’s arms and wrapping him up in a hug.

Less than five minutes later the door to the room opens and a nurse walks in with a tiny baby in her arms, all wrapped up and snuggly in one of those standard hospital blankets, “Hello, Dads. Time to meet your little girl.”

Harry’s breath hitched as Niall stepped out of his arms and gently pushed him forward, “Go on, Pet. You take her first.”

Harry wasn’t about to argue with that and he stepped close to the nurse, gently taking his daughter from her and holding her in his arms, making sure to be careful with her head. As he looked down at her for the first time he took in her little button nose, her pouty lips and the light colour of her eyebrows and eyelashes. He ran a hand over the tiny pink hat she was wearing, gently pushing it back enough to see the light brown fuzz on her head. She was the most beautiful baby he’s ever seen and as he turned to look at Niall he had no words. He was far too overwhelmed with love for their baby girl right now.

“Your little girl is perfectly healthy,” The nurse said with a smile, “She weighs six pounds, seven ounces and is nineteen inches long. Her time of birth was 12:16am on the 17th of January 2023. It’s all written on this card right here which I will put on this cot over here. Now I know you’re anxious to have some time with her so I’ll leave you to it. If you have any questions at all please just hit this button over here and the nurses station will be alerted right away. Congratulations Niall and Harry. She’s absolutely beautiful!”

The nurse leaves the room and Harry walks over to one of the chairs to sit down, aware the whole time that Niall has been taking pictures and video with his phone. He looks up and smiles with watery eyes and Niall smiles back saying, “That’s the one! I know our mum’s and Gemma won’t sleep until they hear news so I’ll text them this picture.”

Harry agrees then returns his attention back to their daughter whose eyes are now open and moving around. Harry knows everything is probably just a blur of shapes to her right now but he smiles at her anyway, “Hello little one. I’m your Papa. Your Daddy is here too. You’ll meet him in just a moment but first I need to cuddle you a bit and look at how beautiful you are. She’s so beautiful, Niall. My God.”

Niall put his phone away and bent down next to the rocking chair, leaning over to press a light kiss to their daughter’s forehead, “She is, Pet. Absolutely perfect. She’s got those pouty lips like yours.”

Harry laughs and lifts her up, kissing the tip of her nose before he motions for Niall to sit down in the other chair, “It’s your turn, baby. Your daughter wants to officially meet you.”

Niall sits down and accepts the baby from Harry, cradling her in his arms and admiring how small she was. He did the same thing with Maggie only then he was scared shitless while now he felt nothing but happiness and love. This time he’s married, his relationship with his husband is as close to perfect as a relationship can get, and with Harry’s support nothing seems scary anymore.

“I’m some great pics, Niall,” Harry says, the huge smile still on his face, “Some day we will show these pictures to her and she’ll see how adoringly you’re looking at her and she’ll be so happy. I know because of the way I feel when you look at me that way.”

“Petal...” Niall smiles shyly and shakes his head at his husband’s words.

“It’s true,” Harry says, sending one of the pictures of Niall off to their Mum’s and Gemma before putting his phone away, “I can’t believe she’s finally here, Ni. I’m so overwhelmed right now I don’t know if I want to burst out laughing or crying.”

Niall laughs and looks up at Harry while gently rocking their daughter in his arms, “Yeah. I’m feeling the same way, H.

Harry pulls the other chair over close to Niall’s and sits down, wanting to undo the blanket just a little so he can touch her hand but he doesn’t want to disturb her so he cups the back of her head in Niall’s arms instead and gently brushes his thumb back and forth, “She’s really ours, Ni. This isn’t one of my god children that I get to spoil and then they go home with their parents. This is our daughter and we get to take her home and never let her go. I just - “

Niall looks fondly over at Harry and leans in for a slow kiss. When they pull apart they smile at each other for a moment, then return their attention to their little girl who is starting to move around a bit. Niall giggles and does what Harry was too afraid to do - loosens the blanket a little to let one of her tiny hands come out. She immediately latches on to the finger Niall offers and they both coo at her, Harry getting his phone out again to take a picture.

“I think maybe it’s time we give this beauty a name, Petal. What do you think? Do you like any of the names we had picked out?” Niall asks, not taking his eyes off their daughter.

Harry doesn’t even have to think about it. They made a list of a few girl names they really liked and only one is really screaming at Harry now that he’s seen their little girl, “Charlotte. She looks like a Charlotte to me. We can call her Charlie and she’ll probably have a long ponytail and follow her daddy around playing golf when she gets older.”

Niall barks out a laugh and looks at Harry who is grinning widely, “Hang on a moment now. She’s not even had her very first meal yet and you’ve already got her playing golf!” Harry shrugs, completely unapologetic and Niall can’t help but lean in and kiss his cheek, “But yeah, I was thinking the same thing. She looks like a Charlotte and I really love the nickname Charlie.”

“I guess it’s settled then,” Harry says, leaning down and kissing their daughter’s forehead, “Welcome to the world, Charlotte Horan.”

“No middle name?” Niall asked, smirking at the wide eyed look on Harry’s face that says he completely forgot about a middle name, “How about Anne? Think your Mum would like that, yeah? Charlotte Anne Horan.”

“Like it?” Harry says, already getting choked up himself, “Baby she’s gonna hard core bawl her eyes out. Thank you. For thinking of that. It means a lot to me and it will my Mum as well.”

“It suits her and your Mum is an incredible woman. She’s been a wonderful influence in Maggie’s life and she will be with Charlie as well. They’re so lucky to have her and it really feels right to give this little one her name,” Niall says softly, smiling down at their precious new addition.

Harry looks at his husband and daughter, feeling completely overwhelmed by the two of them together and by Niall’s words about his Mum. He sniffles then laughs when Niall looks at him and snorts, “I know, I know, I’m so emotional. I just love you and I love her and I love my Mum! I just love everybody right now.”

Niall shook his head but couldn’t help the big smile that crossed his face, “I know, Petal. One of the many, many things I love and adore about you is the way you’re so open with your feelings and emotions around the people you love and trust. You could have easily lost that in your line of work but you didn’t. I’m really proud of you for that.”

“Thanks love,” Harry smiled and laid his head on Niall’s shoulder so he could look down at their little Charlie, “Does she have a strong grip?”

Niall smiled and gently took his finger out of Charlie’s fist, “Go ahead and see for yourself.”

Harry reached over, brushing his finger over her tiny hand first. When he moved it toward her fingers she latched right on and his breath hitched, “She’s so strong, Niall. Our beautiful baby girl.”

They stayed that way for awhile, until the nurse came back to take Charlie to the nursery. Neither man wanted to leave her but they knew they couldn’t stay in the nursery all night and disturb the other babies. They were told she’d just be in there overnight for the usual monitoring, then they could come first thing in the morning to bring her home.

Of course they were both too wound up to sleep, excited that their baby had finally been born so they didn’t sleep really. Not for long anyway. They fell into bed together, giggling like idiots and then that somehow turned into something more serious when Niall ended up on top of Harry, looking down into his husband’s smiling face. He leaned down and kissed him and that was it - clothes started to come off, hands started to wander, and the married lovebirds spent the wee hours of the morning making love, only falling asleep for a short nap an hour before leaving for the hospital.

  
~~~

 

The next morning, Niall and Harry walked into the hospital with Maggie between them holding each of their hands, their arms swinging back and forth and making the five year old giggle. They had stopped at Gemma’s on their way to the hospital to pick her up, knowing she’d be super excited to see her new baby sister. Harry had made sure to call her school and explain what was going on so her teacher would know why she missed school. The four of them were going to spend a few hours together as a family before Harry’s Mum, Dad and sister came over to meet Charlie. Everyone else would probably drop by in a few days but for right now Harry and Niall just wanted family around and with Niall’s parents in Ireland that meant Anne, Gemma, and Des.

 

“Daddy?” Maggie looked up at Niall while they walked, a pensive look on her face.

 

“Yes baby?” Niall asked, smiling softly down at his daughter.

 

“I really like the name Charlie for my baby sister. You and Papa did a good job,” Maggie says, a very matter of fact tone to her voice.

 

Niall grinned and shared a look with Harry, his husband covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing out loud, “Did we? Well I’m very glad you approve, love bug.”

 

Maggie nodded, the serious look still on her face, “Yes. It’s very important.”

 

This time Harry couldn’t hold himself back and a snort escaped him while Niall had to pretend he was scratching the tip of his nose so he could hide his silent laughter from their daughter. She was too much sometimes, a real character that had them dying with laughter. Sometimes (like now) she says something funny but with such a serious face and Niall and Harry don’t want to upset her by laughing so they have to struggle to keep themselves under control.

 

“Ah. Here we are,” Niall says when they reach the nursery, looking in through the window for Charlie. He spots the cot with her name on it and grins, pointing her out to Maggie, “There she is, Mags!”

 

Harry picks Maggie up so she can see better and the little girl looks in through the window with wide eyes, “She’s so tiny, Daddy. Was I that tiny?”

 

Niall smiles and leans over to kiss her cheek, “You were. I could easily hold you in one arm. You were snug as a bug - “

 

“- in a rug!!” Maggie finished the sentence, her hands thrown up in the air and a big grin on her face.

 

“That’s right!” Niall chuckled, tickling her belly and making her giggle.

 

“Would you like to meet Charlie my little princess?” Harry asks, smiling at the exchange between her and Niall.

 

“Yes! I have lots to tell her. Very important stuff,” Maggie says, making Harry and Niall both laugh fondly.

 

A nurse comes out to meet them and lets them know they can use the same private room as the night before. She brings them to it and lets them know she’ll be right back with Charlie. While they wait, Harry sits Maggie down in one of the rocking chairs and they both gently go over what they already discussed with her, making sure she understood not to yell and scare Charlie. Maggie tells them she’ll be good and they both nod and kiss her forehead, smiling because they know she will be. She’s a good girl in general. She has a tantrum every now and then like all kids but she usually listens to her parents and follows the rules because she understands it’s for her safety and well being.

 

When the nurse came back in again she’s pushing the little cot that Charlie is in and she smiles, telling them to take as much time as they need and when they’re ready she’ll get the paperwork and everything needed to release Charlie so they can go home. They thank her, then Harry reaches into the cot, lifting a sleeping Charlie out and holding her in the crook of his arm, “Here she is, Mags. Your little sister Charlotte Anne Horan. Are you ready to hold her?”

 

Maggie nods seriously and allows Niall to position her arms they way they need to be, softly telling her to hold Charlie just the way Papa is. Harry smiles and slowly leans down, carefully laying Charlie in Maggie’s arms and lap then stepping back knowing that Niall had his hand there to give her that extra support. He immediately pulled his phone out and took a few quick pictures before switching to video, never wanting to forget this moment.

 

“What do you think, baby? Are you happy to meet your new sister?” Harry asked, watching his two daughter’s and his husband through his phone screen.

 

“Yes,” Maggie said, looking up at Harry with a big smile on her face, “She’s so, so, tiny. Look at how tiny her hands are!” Maggie exclaimed as she picked up one of Charlie’s hands and compared it to her own.

 

“They’re very tiny,” Niall agreed, the sight of him interacting with their two daughters making Harry’s heart swell with so much love and pride, “And do you know why she’s wearing these cute little gloves on her hands? So that she doesn’t reach up and scratch her face by accident. Papa and I have onesies at home that have these little gloves attached. Like sweater paws.”

 

Maggie looked at Niall with wide eyes, completely fascinated by what he was saying, “Did I wear them, daddy?”

 

“You did,” Niall smiled, “I’ll show you some pictures when we go home okay?”

 

“Okay,” Maggie said happily, then returned her attention to her sister, “Hi, Charlie. It’s me, Maggie! I’m your big sister. I’ll be six years old soon. Two more months our Daddy told me. You’ll love our Daddy and Papa. They’re so much fun! They’re good daddy’s. They love me loads and loads and now they’ll love you loads and loads too. You’re so tiny right now so Daddy and Papa have to take care of you to help you grow but when you’re bigger we can play together okay? I will show you my Dolly’s and my barbies and - oh! Oli the cat! You’ll love him. He’s a good cat. He likes when you scratch behind his ears. Daddy said Papa loves that too...”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he took his eyes off Maggie and Charlie to look at Niall who was looking back at him with a smirk on his face. Harry sticks his tongue out at him and Niall responds with a kiss face, neither one of them caring that Niall’s part in this exchange is ending up on a video that would likely be shown to many friends and family members.

 

“...and Oli sleeps at the bottom of my bed. He keeps my feet warm when it’s cold and he also stays to protect me Papa said. He likes to watch over me when I’m sleeping. I bet he’ll watch over you too! Or maybe we’ll get a new kitty some day for you. We’d have to ask Daddy and Papa. Sometimes we go traveling a lot and it could be hard to take two cats. I don’t really know. That’s grown up problems and I’m a kid. I don’t have to worry about that stuff.”

 

Harry snorted and shared a grin with Niall, the two men completely enthralled with the conversation Maggie was having with her twelve hour old sister. She definitely turns after her Irish side of the family with her gift of gab.

 

“You’ll really like going everywhere with Daddy and Papa. Papa gets to sing to a gazillion people and Daddy is there too, playing guitar. Auntie Sarah, Auntie Clare and Uncle Adam are there too. We get our very own bus and bus driver to drive us all around the world and sometimes we go on airplanes too! It’s so much fun! We get to do so many cool things with Daddy and Papa or Jessica when they’re busy. I can’t wait for you to go with us.”

 

Charlie begins to stir a bit, slowly opening her eyes and making soft noises. Harry thinks she may need to be fed or changed soon so he interrupts Maggie’s long speech, “Hey, baby girl, can you say hi to your Granny Maura and Nanny Anne?”

 

Maggie looks up at Harry’s phone and smiles wide, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling, “Hi, Nanny, hi Granny! This is my new sister, Charlie.”

 

Harry smiles and finally ends the video, putting his phone back in his pocket and walking over to stand behind Niall who was still crouched down to make sure he had a hand on Charlie to give Maggie that extra support. He bent down and kissed Niall’s cheek by his ear and asked, “Do you think we should see if she needs a bottle? She looks like she’s getting ready to cry soon?”

 

“Yeah, we can check with the nurse. I think we can get her back here anyway. Let’s get the paperwork done so we can take our girls home,” Niall says, standing up and giving Harry a quick kiss. “Okay, love bug, I’m going to take Charlie now, okay?”

 

Maggie nodded and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Charlie’s forehead before allowing Niall to take her into his arms. Harry watched it all, his heart threatening to burst right out of his chest from being so happy.

 

He stood behind Niall and wrapped his arms around him and Charlie, nuzzling his face against Niall’s cheek and neck, “I love you so much. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, baby, do you know that? You came into my life and I’ve been the happiest man ever since. Thank you for giving me everything I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Niall held Charlie in one arm and reached out to run his fingers through Maggie’s hair with the other. He tilted his head back for a kiss and while his lips were still touching Harry’s he said, “I love you, too, Petal. So much more than I could ever say. Let’s take our new family home now, yeah?”

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry thinks as he smiles against Niall’s lips, ‘Lets.’

 


End file.
